


Per lui, avrebbe dato la vita

by Debbi_Lane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbi_Lane/pseuds/Debbi_Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au!Elizaveta e Au!Gilbert<br/>Gilbert viene condannato a morte per essere stato uno dei soldati più fidati di Hitler, ma Elizaveta non se ne fa una ragione. E tenta una mossa che potrebbe costarle la vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per lui, avrebbe dato la vita

Il giorno dell’esecuzione è finalmente arrivato. Tutti lo aspettano da tempo, chi con gioia, chi con dolore. Tra questi ultimi c’è anche Elizaveta. Chi piange, vi chiederete, quella bella ragazza sposata, mamma di due figli? Eliza piange Gilbert, il suo migliore amico. Eh già, ha commesso un crimine lui, come tutti quelli che stanno per essere fucilati… è stato il braccio destro del führer insieme a suo fratello Ludwig. Ma Lud non si è fatto catturare, ha preferito il suicidio piuttosto che essere toccato da quelle sudice mani comuniste. E così ora Gilbert è solo. Un giovane bello, promettente. Un giovane che la guerra –purtroppo- ha rovinato. Un giovane ora ammanettato e bendato davanti ad una folla silenziosa, in attesa. Si potrebbe sentire cadere uno spillo, nessuno fiata. Ne hanno già fucilati parecchi, Gilbert è l’ultimo, e il morale è a pezzi. 

L’uomo che impugna il fucile è un russo, o bielorusso, da quelle parti lì, comunque comunista. Capelli biondi, alto, occhi violetti. Indossa l’uniforme e ha qualche medaglia sul petto, ma Elizaveta o non riesce a vedere o non se ne cura affatto. Ha gli occhi puntati sulla zazzera bianca del tedesco bendato. Suo marito, un ricco aristocratico ebreo fuggito in Svizzera all’inizio della guerra non c’è, come neppure i bambini. Eliza non voleva farli assistere agli orrori della guerra, così li ha mandati col padre a Ginevra. Lei è rimasta per Gilbert, proprio il contrario di quello che le aveva chiesto, e soprattutto reprimendo il pensiero che quello stesso ragazzo avrebbe potuto condannare la sua famiglia ad una morte lenta e straziante nei campi di concentramento. Ma nonostante tutto è lì, in prima fila, con un vestito nero e decisa a non piangere.  
Ma quando il fucile si abbassa, quando vede l’uomo dagli occhi viola prendere la mira… il suo corpo reagisce per lei. Urla, forte, per farsi sentire anche se c’è silenzio, e si butta a braccia aperte tra il fucile e il tedesco prigioniero. Un gesto folle, che potrebbe costarle la vita. Trema, i pugni stretti e la testa alta, e con voce ferma grida di nuovo ‘NO’. Un ‘no’ secco e pieno di odio, verso quell’uomo e tutta la sua specie. 

Il soldato russo ha abbassato di poco il fucile e guarda la ragazza pallida di fronte a sé con aria stupita. Le dovrebbe sparare, subito, ma è una civile, non può. Quindi le fa cenno di allontanarsi.  
' Va’ via, donna. O fucilerò anche te con lui. '  
‘’Fucilerò anche te con lui’’… Questa frase rimbomba nelle orecchie di Eliza e sembra aver riscosso la gente. Si è improvvisamente alzato un mormorio nervoso, aumentato dalle occhiate impaurite lanciate nella direzione della fanciulla. Ma lei ha preso una decisione. Con passo fermo si va a mettere di fianco a Gilbert e gli stringe una mano legata, per quanto può.   
' Allora fucilatemi pure. Non ho intenzione di spostarmi. '  
Ora la folla è in tumulto, non si è mai vista una cosa del genere. Non possono uccidere una persona innocente, vero? Nessuno ne è così sicuro.

Gilbert stringe la mano di Elizaveta, anche se in cuor suo vorrebbe che non fosse lì. Ma sa che nulla potrà far cambiare idea a quella straordinaria ragazza. Tra di loro non c’è mai stato nulla, solo pura amicizia, solida e sincera. Ha il suo nome sulle labbra, ma non lo pronuncia, sarebbe inutile.

Elizaveta non ha paura della morte, solo pensa ai suoi figli e al suo amato marito. Ma per lei l’amicizia è tutto, per Gilbert, per l’amico migliore che abbia mai avuto, darebbe la vita. E se non può salvarlo allora vuole morire con lui. Un’ultima stretta di mano, poi sente il proiettile lacerarle la carne. 

Non è stato il soldato a sparare. Sono stati i suoi compagni, da dietro, per porre fine a quel gesto che sapeva troppo di ribellione. Ci sono voluti tre colpi per il ragazzo, uno per la ragazza. Sono affiancati, ancora mano nella mano, e sul sorriso della donna c’è un leggero sorriso, che stona con il vuoto che le ha riempito gli occhi smeraldini.  
Sono stati sepolti vicini, e ogni mese sulla loro tomba c’è un fiore diverso. Tutti vanno a commemorarli. Il marito della ragazza, Roderich, non ha mai saputo della morte della moglie, come neanche i bambini. Se lo immagina, ma non è mai tornato in Germania per accertarsene. Non vuole rischiare di mettere in pericolo i bambini, e presto rimase dell’adorata moglie solo un dolce ricordo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto fin qui!  
> Vi prego, segnalatemi eventuali errori presenti nella storia, in modo che possa correggerli!  
> Grazie mille,  
> Debbi_Lane


End file.
